Following Father's steps
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Momonosuke is a growing boy on a ship with two gorgeous ladies: Nami and Robin. Since he can't control what is happening to his body; why not do like his father at his age and have an harem? Pure Smut, little Plot Momonosuke/harem Feel free to make suggestions for girls, I may accept them
1. Nami

Momonosuke lied awake staring at the ceiling of the dark room. It was around midnight and he was supposed to be sleeping, which should be easy considering the circumstances. He was sleeping between two beautiful women, one being ten years older than the other. It didn't change the fact they were both adults and Momonosuke was only a child, and they were both towering him in height. Just like his late father, Momonosuke was attracted to women; however, unlike him he didn't have any kind of harem at a young age. Still, it didn't change the fact he was deeply attracted to women, and being on that ship was a blessing. He slept in the same bed as Robin and Nami, and even took bath with them.

Unfortunately, something new came with it: urges. His body was growing, and just like his father before him; his manhood was very active. The very scent of the gorgeous women besides him were enough to get him hard. He successfully hid all the times he bathed with one of them; however, he knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

That's why he decided he'd act on it tonight. He was going to relieve all his urges on one of the women in this bed. He chose Nami since she was a heavy sleeper and had little chance of waking up unlike Robin. Since the dark haired woman was close to them, he'd have to be quiet. Moreover, Nami wasn't just gorgeous! She was bewitching, and smelled good. Her boobs were bouncy and very pleasant to touch. He noticed it well since he kept pushing his head between them when she was holding him.

Momonosuke moved the covers off him and Nami's upper body, showing her big bust as she was sleeping on her back. Looking at her quickly made him hard; she was sleeping in red panties and a pink shirt. He could clearly see she wasn't wearing any bra since it was more comfortable for her as she said. She was expressionless, and as he got closer he could feel her breath.

He gulped before thinking of what he should do. He wanted to do like adults and use his manhood; however, he felt like it would end too quickly for him. She stared at Nami's peaceful face; her lips looked soft and appealing. He never kissed a girl before; but he'd love for Nami to be his first one. He crawled on the bed and mounted Nami's body, sitting below her breasts.

He ran his finger over her lips; they were soft and nice to touch. Nami slightly shifted, making Momonosuke jump a little. She must have moved because of how uncomfortable her body was due to him sitting on her. Although her arms were still free.

He smiled when he was sure she was asleep, then brought his face closer to hers, feeling her slow breath upon his face. He finally pressed his lips against hers, and he suddenly felt in a whole new world. Nami's lips tasted like tangerines but multiple times better!

He pushed his tongue inside her mouth forcefully and wriggled it around hers. Just like the rest of her skin, her tongue was soft too. The boy kept moving his tongue around her mouth's inside, salivating all around both of their mouths. Even though she wasn't kissing him back; he could still feel great pleasure in mingling his tongue with hers before sucking it.

After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled his tongue out before licking her lips, noticing Nami was breathless. She turned her head on the side before closing her mouth. The boy put a hand between his legs, feeling his dick getting harder. He wanted to pull it out so much, but decided to wait anyway. He wanted to explore Nami's body. True, he already saw her naked but he didn't really taste and touch all of it.

He crawled under the covers to her feet. They were small and slender. He looked at her right foot and touched her toes, making her shift a little. He ignored her movements and licked between her toes. They were smooth, and it made it better as he licked and sucked all of them. He could hear Nami giggling in her sleep, but he continued anyway. He grabbed her whole foot with both of his hands and licked the bottom. He enjoyed licking an upper part of her leg too.

Finally, after several minutes, Momonosuke stopped with a blush as nearly Nami's whole foot was covered in his saliva. Now it was time to go on what he waited for the most. the two things he spent his time grabbing, but they were always covered with cloth when doing so.

He grabbed her shirt and lifted it upwards, revealing Nami's huge bouncy boobs. The boy's nose bled a little as his eyes landed on Nami's breasts. He grab the two of them, pressing them against each other.

"So soft…" He whispered before shoving his head between them. They were so big he felt like he was on cushions. He licked Nami's right boob while groping the other one. Suddenly, he heard a weak moan. He quickly looked up and saw the orange haired woman still asleep, but blushing. It looked like she holding some moans back. "Does she like that? Then I don't see why I shouldn't continue!" He thought aloud as he looked at her nipples.

He had wanted to play with them for so long. The moment he touched them; he felt they were hard. He started licking a nipple while pinching and pulling the other, making Nami moan in pleasure. He smiled as he heard her before sucking her hard nipples. Just as he expected; they had a great taste, worthy of this woman. If only he didn't have to do this in secrecy during the night, if he could make her his.

He couldn't wait anymore and finally took his clothes off. His dick was big and hard, waiting impatiently to meet a woman. He kneeled beside Nami's head and grabbed his limb, rubbing the tip of it against the woman's soft lips. A bit of precum was released on her lips, and that was when he decided to fuck her mouth. He stood up and put his feet on each side of her head. He brought her chin down, opening her mouth forcefully before shoving his cock inside it.

He bit his lips as he felt her warm mouth all around his dick. It was completely wet of her divine saliva which only made things better for him as he felt it would be even easier to move. The boy gripped her hair and hugged her head as he moved his hips, fully enjoying her warm oral cave. He couldn't help but drool with a smile slapped across his face as he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat.

He couldn't see Nami's face from his position, but he could only hope she was blushing like crazy. She was really cute when she was doing it. He also imagined her begging for more of his cock. It was only a fantasy, but it was enough to get him harder. However, a minute later; he suddenly felt something ready to come out. He knew what it was, and wouldn't take the risk of coming inside her throat since it could wake her up. He quickly let go of her hair and pulled his cock out before stroking it as fast as he could. He still wanted to come, and seeing her gorgeous blushing and breathless face was more than enough.

He moaned as he shot his load over her face and in some of her hair. Momonosuke panted, his dick twitching because of his orgasm. However, even though a great amount of his cum covered Nami's face; he was still hard. That was sign; it was time for him to become a man. He crawled down to her slim and sexy waist. He sat between her hips and pulled down her panties, revealing her pussy and a few orange hair above it. He named it the goddess' cave when he bathed with her (Robin's had the same name though), but it was always unreachable… until now.

He sticked one finger in and immediately felt the warmth of her insides. It was tight, and that meant it would give him an even better feeling. Nami moaned weakly again as he pulled it out. He noticed with delight… she was wet. Did her body take pleasure when he was using her? It filled him with happiness, knowing she liked what he did to her. He rubbed the tip of his cock on her soft pussy, making her shift and moan. After a few seconds, he put it in. Nami's body quivered in response as Momonosuke exhaled in pleasure, feeling her flesh around his cock. It was warm and tight, and his dick twitched. It was like a paradise; he wished it would last forever.

He moved his hips, his cock hit the back of her womb, and yet, it wasn't even fully in. Nami's head jerked back as Momonosuke put his hands on her spreaded thighs, and moved faster. Nami moaned a little louder as Momonosuke noticed drops of blood coming out of her pussy. He feared it would wake Robin, but it didn't to his relief. He continued his intercourse, ignoring the blood, and only listening to Nami's weak moans.

Momonosuke placed his hand around her waist and buried his head into her navel as he felt his cock getting sucked in her pussy. He felt like he couldn't stop, and the woman was forcefully keeping him inside her. However, he'd soon come, and wasn't sure it would be safe to do it inside her; he'd have to pull out.

"More… Harder…" Nami whispered in her sleep with a blush as she moaned.

Momonosuke widened his eyes at that. How was he supposed to stop when a woman like that was begging him to continue. He gritted his teeth, then grabbed her left leg and placed it on his right shoulder as his hugged her thigh while moving his hips harder. He opened his mouth and tried to keep his moans to a minimum as he exhaled with each thrust.

Nami's whole body sweated as her face heat up. She was still muttering in her sleep between two week moans, which excited the boy. He didn't even care anymore if Robin would wake up or not. He was close to coming!

With a final thrust, he shot his entire load in the orange haired woman's womb. He still held to her thigh as his cock twitched inside her pussy while cum was dripping from it. Several seconds later; he finally pulled it out and dropped Nami's leg on the bed. That was the best experience in his life, but he was breathless and wanted nothing more than go to sleep.

However, he knew he'd had to do something about his cum. There was some covering her face and in her hair, and he could see a little bit in her mouth; she'd most likely swallow it in her sleep, so he shouldn't worry about that. He looked around the room and grabbed several tissues, and cleaned her face and hair, and the cum dripping from her pussy. He threw them out of the window, directly into the see and put back Nami's clothes on her, like nothing happened.

Finally, he could rest. Of course, he decided to use her gorgeous and comfortable breasts as a cushion. He put his head between them and grabbed them with his hands as he went to sleep.


	2. Robin

Nami smiled as she opened her eyes, awoke by the sunlight coming through the porthole. She had a quite a dream, and was pretty embarrassed to admit it was one of _those_ kind of dreams. It didn't change the fact that it was good to the point it made her wet herself, she could feel it through her panties. She did feel ashamed to be wet while there was a kid sleeping right next to her, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what went through her head during the night. She dreamed of a well built man who fucked her and used her body as he pleased. He did it with care and love. Unfortunately, she didn't see his face, and only saw black hair. Could she have dreamt of her prince charming? There was only two black haired men on the ship: Usopp and Luffy. No… it couldn't be about one of them, could it? When she thought about it, her captain was made of rubber and could stretch any part of his body… She was pretty sure he could stretch that part, too.

She pushed those thoughts away. Now was not the time to think about a simple dream. She yawned and stretched her arms, not noticing Momonosuke just awoke and was looking at her gorgeous figure. She finally looked down and saw him still under the blankets, the eyes opened.

"Looks like you're awake, too, Momo-kun! Robin seems to be out already. Let me change, then we'll take a breakfast, alright?" Nami said as she got off the bed.

Momonosuke nodded while she walked to her closet to pick her usual clothes. A bikini as a top and jeans. She didn't mind changing in front of the child, since she already took several baths with him, and he was just a kid anyway, meaning he wouldn't get perverted ideas like some of her crewmates. However, unknown to her, the young boy was staring at her body while drooling in excitation as Nami took off her tank top, revealing her huge breasts and making them bounce.

"Man… It's so uncomfortable when they are this size. How does Robin live without hurting her back?" She muttered to herself as she grabbed her bikini top and put it on. Next, she put on her tight blue jean, and finally, her high heeled sandals. "Alright! Let's go, I bet the others are waiting for us!" Nami said as she picked Momo up, knowing he liked when she held him.

Momonosuke smiled pervertedly as he placed an arm on her back and held the middle of her bikini with his other hand as they came out of their room. As expected, the usual perverts sent him jealous glares when they entered the kitchen. Breakfast was nothing special and bored the young boy more than anything else; however, something very appealing did happen. Robin stood up after she finished eating, and glanced at Momonosuke.

"Thank you for the food, cook-san. Now, I'll go take a bath, do you need one too, Momo-kun?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah!" He answered innocently before sending a smug look at Brook and Sanji.

Robin smiled and held his hand as they went out of the kitchen under the glares of the perverted trio, which made Luffy laugh due to their silly faces. Meanwhile, Robin turned on the hot water to fill their large bath. It was big enough to fit multiple people in it, but only the two girls of the crew used it together from time to time. For Momonosuke, this wasn't the first time he took a bath with Nami or Robin; however, it would be the first time since his dick started getting hard every time he saw their naked bodies. When the bath was halfway filled, he quickly undressed and went inside. He wanted to use the water to hide the incoming boner while Robin started undressing, too, after a few seconds later. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose, but she was taking her clothes off slowly, almost seductively. It couldn't be anything else, but his imagination. It would only be possible in a dream, he was just a kid after all. And Robin was a gorgeous thirty years old woman; she could get anyone on this ship to be her pet, if she wanted to. Well, except maybe for Luffy and Chopper since he doubted they'd be interested in her.

The dark haired woman finally took all of her clothes off, showing her curvy figure and smooth skin. She slowly entered in the bath and sat down, the water level reaching the upper side of her breasts and almost making it look like they were floating.

"It's good, isn't it?" She asked as seam rose from the water, filling the room.

Momonosuke blushed in response and tried to look away to avoid getting turned on. He didn't want Robin to see him getting a boner. He would not only be embarrassed, but she wouldn't take baths with him anymore since she'd consider he was becoming an adult. However, Robin noticed his unusual behavior, and smirked before slowly crawling towards him. Of course, that action alone startled the young boy, and it was even worse since she hugged him, pushing his head between her breasts.

"Is something wrong, Momo-kun?" She asked while holding him tightly.

Now, he didn't know what to do. He loved being in this position, so close to her huge tits, not to mention she smelled really good. However, she would notice, without a doubt, that his cock was getting harder and harder! However, he had no way of getting out of this… If he had to die today, then so be it! He'd die doing what he loved! Hugging breasts! He replied to Robin's gesture by placing his arms around her boobs and embracing them.

"Yes… I… had a terrible nightmare," He answered, trying to make himself cry and doing succeeding!

"Oh? What was it about?" Robin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… It was so scary I'd like to forget it!" Momonosuke replied as he placed his hands on Robin's nipples, and squeezing her boobs.

"Are you sure? Fucking Nami wasn't that scary, was it?" She smiled as Momonosuke widened his eyes in terror and crawled away, almost falling under the water level.

"H-How did you know about that?!"

"I'm not a heavy sleeper like Nami, and I used my devil fruit to see everything." She answered with a warming and caring smile.

"I-I can explain!" He shouted in panic.

"Oh, but you don't need to. You are a growing boy, a bit premature if I must admit, but I should have expected that nonetheless."

"W-What?"

"The truth is… I wasn't expecting your penis to be this size… It aroused me, so maybe I could help you get some relief. Wouldn't you like that?" Robin questioned as she licked her lips.

"W-Wait… What? R-Really?" He inquired with a blush. He couldn't believe this was happening, that woman wasn't actually disgusted, and she wanted to have sex with him? He couldn't refuse, could he? Not that he wanted to. It was a dream come true! Before he even answered to Robin's question, the older woman leaned down and put a hand around his back as she kissed him on the lips.

He widened his eyes out of surprise while Robin wriggled her tongue around his, doing the same thing he did to Nami, but better. He felt her tongue exploring every corner of his small mouth, which was enough to wake him from his trance and kiss her back. Imitating what she was doing. Of course, he wasn't as good as her, it looked like she had years of experience. He also noticed her tongue was incredibly soft; it did not only bring him pleasure, but he felt like his tongue was getting completely dominated by hers. After several seconds, she did something he wouldn't have thought she'd do, and started sucking his tongue. He always imagined a woman sucking his dick, and never considered she could do this to that part of his body. For some reason, he liked that, it almost felt like his tongue was melting inside her mouth.

And while all of this was happening, Robin slowly lowered one of her arms, reaching for his hard cock. When she came in contact with it, she firmly grabbed it, making the young moan and get his tongue back inside his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva.

"It's bigger than I remember it… Did I get you that hard already?" Robin smirked as she rubbed her soft hand on his cock.

Momonosuke blushed before letting out a moan as she stroke his dick. It was much different compared to when he used Nami's hands, then again, this time a real experienced woman was stroking him, and it was in a warm bath. Unlike yesterday where he just held Nami's hand around his cock.

"You know, we'll have to communicate if you want a really good time. I'd like to use my devil fruit power, but it really wouldn't be fair to you since you most likely won't last long." Robin started, looking at Momonosuke's eyes while gently stroking his schlong.

"Then… Can I grope your boobs?" The young boy asked, still hesitant.

"You really like breasts, don't you? Go on," She replied with a smirk.

The young boy gulped before smiling brightly as she showed him her boobs. He didn't waste any more second and grabbed them both in a firm grip. Now that he had the opportunity to touch them fully and without restrictions, he could finally feel how great it was to grope them, something he'd dream of since he met the older woman. Moreover, not only she was much taller than him, he was so small that her breasts looked like huge balloons to him. After a few seconds of groping and massaging her boobs, he went for the nipples. He already tasted Nami's, now was the time to see how Robin's were. He licked her right nipple while pinching the other one.

Robin blushed, holding back a moan, and feeling hot all of a sudden. She was pretty sure this wasn't due to their steamy bath; however, she was loving it. It had been a long time since she had sex with someone, and she wasn't expecting to do it with a kid. The young boy wasn't just sucking her nipple, but was also licking the area around it. He stepped even closer, and put his legs around Robin's waist, grabbing onto her. Of course, the fact that the lower part of his body was in water made things easier. The older woman could feel his hard and throbbing limb pressed against her belly, which made her hornier. She was excited to see how it would feel to get fucked by it. By the looks of Nami's face while she was sleeping, she was expecting something good. Finally, the young boy stopped sucking and let her nipple out of his mouth, satisfied that he could lick Robin's boobs.

The older woman brought his face closer to her boobs, burying him in her. Momonosuke was close to nose bleeding (at a worse level than Sanji, which was saying something). Suddenly, he felt Robin lowering her arm. You'd think she would stroke his cock again; however, her hand was on his back. He gasped as he felt Robin's long middle finger entering his ass hole and wriggling inside it.

"W-What are you doing?!" He asked in embarrassment.

"What does it look like? We are in a bath, and I'm washing you properly. I've always wanted to try this to a boy," Robin replied as she moved her finger deeper inside until it was completely in, and her knuckles touched his butt. "Oh, my… How dirty," She smirked as she moved her finger around, making the boy moan.

"T-This is… shameful," He muttered as the older woman ignored him and move her finger back and forth. However, even if he felt like it was shameful, he moaned in pleasure while resting his head between Robin's breasts.

The dark haired woman smiled to herself as she saw Momo's face almost melting because of everything he was feeling at the moment. Although she enjoyed ramming her finger in his tight ass hole, it was time to get on something else. It'd be anti climatic to make him come by playing with his butt hole. Thus, after what seemed an eternity, Robin finally pulled her finger out, making Momonosuke breath in relief as he felt being suddenly set free. Luckily, since her finger was underwater, and none of them could smell it.

"You are so cute," Robin commented, making Momonosuke blush again. Wasn't he supposed to be a strong man like his father and bring any woman he wanted to her knees? However, this woman was completely dominating him! "Why don't I stroke your cock like did earlier? It got quite big, didn't it?" She smiled as she put him down, leaning against the edge of the bath.

Momonosuke didn't answer anything as she grabbed his cock with her right hand. It was still underwater and there was steam that filled the whole room, but somehow, Robin could still see his dick was bulging. It almost looked like it was waiting for her lovely hands to take care of it. Just like before, the boy couldn't stop himself from moaning as Robin rubbed his dick faster. Suddenly multiple arms appeared under him and lift him so his cock would be out of the water. It startled him, but he quickly remembered it was Robin's power. The older woman poured some shampoo on her hand and his cock before rubbing and stroking it again, but harder and faster. He didn't know how and why, but her smooth skin, mixed with shampoo, made her movements more pleasant.

Robin enjoyed the look on the boy's face while she caressed his manhood. Moreover, she couldn't deny seeing his cock made her wet; she didn't know how a kid of his age could have one this big. She smirked when she felt it twitch, knowing his juice would come out soon. She had to know how it'd taste; thus, she sped up her movements, releasing a moan out of Momonosuke as he finally came. The older woman smiled as cum erupted from the boy's dick, flying out in the bath and some covering Robin's hand. She finally let go and made her hands disappear, letting him return in the warm bath. Momonosuke looked up to see Robin licking her fingers.

"Sweet," She commented while giggling. She sat in front of him, then spread her legs, showing her pussy fully even though it was under the water. "It looks like you are still hard, so put it inside me, Momo-kun. I want to feel your manhood beating my flesh," She said as Momo gulped.

He nearly drooled at the sight of her, but shook his head to wake him from his thoughts. He walked, almost swimmed to her, then grabbed his cock before rubbing it against her pussy. Her body slightly trembled as he put it in. Without waiting, he pushed all the way inside her pussy until it hit the back of her womb, which made her moan. Momo looked up, surprised, but satisfied at hearing her voice her pleasure. He grabbed her thighs, and moved his cock back and forth. The dark haired woman put her hands on his butt and pulled him to her, burying him in her. Due to his size, he was just below the level of her breasts, which were now resting on his head while his cock beat her cunt.

Robin's pussy was warm and tight, not as tight as Nami's was, but still enough to make him moan. However, her walls did feel different and unique. He felt like his cock was going to melt inside her. Hearing her moans turned him on, and gave him some confidence back. She wasn't going to control him during this act anymore. He was going to show her who was the master; he would make her his. He decided to go faster and harder, hitting the back of her womb with all his might. And the more he did, the more he felt like Robin's pussy was sucking him in.

Robin held back a scream as the boy's manhood beat her womb harder. She had to admit she was surprised at such display of force. She had sex many times before, and it wasn't always consensual, but his hard throbbing cock was without a doubt one of the best that hit the insides of her pussy. She hugged the boy tighter as she felt his meat twitching again and ready to explode. However, he wasn't the only one.

"I-I'm about to… come!" Robin moaned as Momo came inside her with one final thrust. It was enough to make her come, too, as she screamed of pleasure while her womb was being filled with the young boy's semen. "That was… pretty good" She breathed as the boy pulled his cock out, leaving some of the cum in Robin's pussy to come back out in the water of the bath.

"Robin-nee-chan… I think I love you…" Momo muttered breathlessly as Robin giggled.

"Oh? Do you have a crush on me, now? Cute," She replied before looking at his crotch. She widened her eyes when she saw he was still not done since his dick was still hard and standing high. However, the boy looked tired and almost ready to fall asleep due to the comfort of the warm bath. She couldn't leave him hard like that, could she? She was pretty sure it would be easy enough to get him back on his feet. She turned her back to him and put her knees on the bottom of bathtub as she held onto the edge with one hand and spread her ass with the other. "Momo-kun! You still got your fighting spirit, don't you? Do you want another round with me? It could be the very last… if you're not good enough," She said as she winked at him.

As predicted, it was enough to wake Momo out of his trance. Robin's seductive behavior wasn't something he would be able to resist, even less so when she wriggled her ass like that. Moreover, it also reminded him of earlier when he realised he wasn't in command, Robin was. He shouldn't feel ashamed since she was much older than him, and more experienced. However, as a samurai and as a member of the Kozuki clan, his pride couldn't endure it! A new fire emerged inside him, willing to explode as he used all he had left of energy to make sure he'd be in command. He jumped out of the water, surprising the dark haired woman as he got on her ass and grabbed her butt cheeks with a strong grip. Suddenly, yellow smoke was released out of his body as he slowly turned into a small dragon. Robin widened her eyes, not expecting that as Momo's tail wrapped around her left thigh, and his neck extended until it was at the level of her upper back. What shocked her the most was, without a doubt, how big his cock became. It looked at least 11 inches, which was nearly twice as big as before. It didn't even look human's.

She didn't awake from her thoughts quick enough to stop him as he put his cock inside her tight ass hole, all the way in. The dark haired woman moaned in pain and pleasure as she felt him going inside her. She bit her lips, trying to contain her pain as the boy dug his claws in her butt cheeks, keeping her from moving anywhere and drawing some blood. However, she didn't care about that, only feeling the sensation of his huge schlong stretching her ass hole to fit its size. Suddenly, he started moving back and forth, with each thrust going faster and harder. This was the last bit of resistance Robin had as she screamed in pain. She felt like she was going to break in half!

Meanwhile, Momo had foggy thoughts, the only thing he could think about was the tight hole he was fucking as water spurted out of the bath. Although Robin's hole was spread and stretched due to his manhood, it was still trying to tighten to its original size; it almost felt like his cock would be crushed. However, it only made it better for him as he felt no pain, but pure pleasure. So much that his vision got blurry while he continued to drool on the woman's back.

Robin had her mouth wide open as she felt his cock move back and forth. The fact that it was covered in scales made it more painful as it scratched her insides. However, as she was getting used to it, she started feeling pleasure again, his hard meat beating her cunt like before, but also in a whole new way due to its sheer size since not only it was long, but large too. She just hoped nobody could hear what was happening since her moans and screams were hard to muffle. Moreover, the young boy did his best to fuck her as roughly as possible without even paying attention to what he was doing. Of course, she recognised this behavior, considering other men tried to do the same, but never succeeded until now.

"_He-He wants to make me his bitch!_" She thought as her tongue was dangling out of her mouth. If he was already this big at that age, she couldn't imagine how he'd be when he's older. Suddenly, overtaken by the pleasure and the thought of the man he could become, Robin stopped holding back her moans. "Harder, Momo-kun! Break me!" She screamed as the dragon boy moved faster. "I-I'm coming!" She screamed while holding onto the edge harder. Even if her body was still sensitive

Momo chuckled in joy; he was doing it! He was taming Nico Robin, which he thought was impossible! The sounds she made were like a soft music to his ears. He felt the same way when the navigator of the ship begged him to go harder; however, now the woman was wide awake and fully willing for him to tear her tight ass open! The older woman's body (the part out of the water) was covered in sweat; she had an overly large smile and had her knuckles completely white due to how hard she was holding the edge of the bathtub. It was time to end this; Momo felt his cum coming out, soon to explode out of his dick.

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he strengthened his grip on her butt and shot all of his load inside her, overflowing her ass hole with his cum.

Robin screamed his name as she felt his cum fill her hole. It was so hot, way more than it should have been, it must have been due to him being in a dragon form. However, no matter how hot it was, she enjoyed receiving his unique semen. The boy pulled his cock out as he was still coming, getting cum over Robin's back. Momo didn't pay attention to the steam coming out of it as his dick became flaccid; he turned back into a human and fell in the water while Robin was breathless and hanging on the edge of the bath. A couple of tears ran down her face as she turned her head to look at her ass hole; it was going back to its size as cum and blood was leaking out of it. He fucked her until she bled, she realised.

"It looks like we'll need another bath…" She muttered as the water turned a bit red.


	3. Carrot

They were now on Zou, and found Raizo. They have told the real story to everyone and revealed that Kinemon wasn't Momonosuke's father. A lot has happened and because of this, a part of the strawhat crew had to go rescue Sanji while the other needed to go to Wano. Of course, they decided to rest a few hours first before going, to be fully prepared and at their best.

Momonosuke couldn't be happier since he achieved the first step to become like his father and have all the girls kneeling down to him while he was just a kid. The first woman he seduced, more or less, was Robin. She was perfect, and for her to see him as a man was like a dream. However, he still didn't succeed in making her fully his. Even though after the sex they had, and all those after this one, he still hadn't tamed her. Although it seemed to work quite a bit the first time, turning into a dragon and fucking her in this form, he didn't do it since then. He didn't control the transformation totally, but a bit of training should do the trick. Another problem was they hadn't seen each other for a few days since they split up, one team to Dressrosa and another to Zou.

He remembered the last time Robin even touched his dick, it was on the ship before they arrived on Dressrosa. They were having lunch,and while everyone was focused on their food, Robin created a clone under the table. The Robin clone spent the whole time sucking his cock, wriggling her soft and warm tongue around it. She was good at it and even took the whole thing in. The boy almost thought she'd choke on it. He couldn't deny he was terrified of the crew finding out what she was doing under there, but she said she liked the danger. The whole time, she watched him while smiling innocently, trying to see if he'd moan and get everyone's intention. However, he didn't, he resisted. The first step of taming her was to resist her teasing and all her seduction tactics, then become a man who'd be able to satisfy a thousand times in a few minutes, to show her he could fulfill all her needs easily. By the end of the dinner, she drank every last bit of his cum as if she wanted this to be her meal for the day.

Next, there was Nami. He felt like it would be easier with her as long as she had sex with him willingly once. The only problem was he didn't know how to do it. He'd leave this for another time. Because, here at Zou, there were women, yes they were part animal, but it kinda turned him on since he wondered how sex would be different with them. He already had a target in mind: Carrot. She was a bunny mink, and had beautiful assets. They weren't as big as Robin and Nami's, but still looked pretty good. They were surely going to get bigger; indeed, she was still a teenager and had some growing to do. Unlike the two older women, she was only seven years older than him, still a big gap though. However, although she was older and was at an age where she would be thinking of boys and sex, she was innocent and pure. Even more so than a kid of Momonosuke's age. He'd use this innocence to make love with her. She was a teenager and part animal, so he was pretty sure when they'd start, her body would send her all the signals that it was enjoying everything and was ready to start mating.

It was the middle of the day, and everyone was busy planning for what they would do to take Sanji back and reunite in Wano; however, the boy wasn't there with them. He didn't really feel like he'd be needed. Moreover, Carrot was elsewhere, and it was the perfect opportunity for him to see her. He looked for her for several minutes when he finally found her, somewhere in the forest, she was filling a backpack with carrots and clothes. She was still dressed in her yellow dress and cape. She was smiling while looking at the carrots, and drooling. He must admit she was kind of cute. He decided to interrupt her, and cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She turned around, startled, but breathed in relief when she saw it was just him. She stood up, leaving the backpack on the ground.

"Momonosuke, it's you! What are you doing her?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Je taking a walk… what are YOU doing here? You looked like you getting some stuff packed," He answered as he looked at the backpack sitting behind her. She quickly gasped and grabbed it.

"P-Packing?! I don't see what you're talking about! I'm not packing anything!" She replied nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Well… If you're doing something… you shouldn't… I can keep quiet if you want," Momonosuke said as she looked at him with tears.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Yay! You're awesome!" She yelled as she hugged him, his face buried in her breasts, he blushed with a perverted smirk.

She put him back down and turned around to close her backpack.

"Anyway… I noticed you liked carrots a lot,"

"I love them! They're the best food out there!" Carrot replied while smiling.

"Well… You know there's something else to eat, which is really good,"

Carrot perked up at this, and dropped her backpack while drooling. She looked at him with hungry eyes.

"You got my attention! What is it?! Is it going to be a gift for me?!" She asked excitedly.

"You could say that… It's really special. You mustn't bite it. You just lick and suck it, and if you do it enough, a super good juice will come out!" Momonosuke explained as Carrot tilted her head.

"Alright! That looks fun! It's like an ice cream, isn't it?"

"That's about right. Here, I'll show you," Momonosuke said as he opened his kimono and dropped his underpants, showing his hard cock standing up.

"It's coming out of your body?" She asked as she knelt down, taking a closer look.

"Yeah, it's something cool guys can do. Now, do like I said and you'll get the juice."

Carrot didn't answer and simply stared at his manhood in curiosity. She felt something weird in her body, as if it was warming up, but she ignored it and looked at the boy's balls, inspecting every side of his parts. Momonosuke felt nervous, scared she'd know the truth and smack him to oblivion, since she seemed pretty strong. However, he also felt turned on that a girl looked at his dick like that, Carrot was too cute for her own good.

She finally decided to do what he said and licked the tip of his dick, making his legs shake as he got the sweet feeling, of someone licking his cock, back. Although Carrot licked only the very tip of it, it was still enough to make Momonosuke feel good.

"So? When is it coming out?" She asked.

"Like I said, you have to lick and suck it enough for that. Just licking the tip won't do it," He answered.

Carrot looked at his cock again grabbed it in her hand, making Momonosuke moan as he felt her soft fur around his manhood. Then, she licked his cock at its base before going up to the tip. Momonosuke breathed heavily, barely able to contain his lust. Carrot's tongue was soft and moved in a way that was naturally pleasing. Seeing nothing was coming out yet, Carrot put the tip of his cock in her mouth and started sucking it while wiggling her tongue all around it. Momonosuke smiled dreamily as he held his moans back. It wasn't perfect yet since she only had the tip in her mouth, which wasn't enough for the boy. Suddenly, he grabbed her ears with a strong grip, startling her and widening her eyes; he pulled her head towards him, pushing his cock all the way down her throat. Momonosuke moaned, Carrot's mouth was warmer than the other two women that took his cock in their mouth. The mink girl nearly choked on it, then sucked again as her tongue travelled across the boy's manhood.

Momonosuke, still holding her ears, slowly moved his hips, surprising her. He was happy she didn't stop or broke free after how he pulled her ears. He could feel her teeth touching his dick, but fortunately, it wasn't enough to scratch or injure him. Maybe she was making sure she didn't bite him by accident. As for Carrot, she felt her body heating up again as she sniffed a strange smell coming from Momonosuke's manhood. She didn't know why, but it seemed what she was doing pleased him, judging by his face. Although his rod didn't really taste much, she, for some reason, liked having it in her mouth. And she couldn't wait to taste that juice he was talking about! Even though he compared it to ice cream, she didn't remember having to like ice cream like that… Sucking his rod down her throat was cutting her breath, but luckily, since he was moving it back and forth, it left her one or two seconds breath again.

"It's coming, Carrot! You did it! Drink everything now!" Momonosuke screamed as he shot all his load while holding her ears to keep her from stepping back.

Carrot widened her eyes as she felt his warm semen come out in her throat, so much it also filled her mouth. However, she did as he said and kept swallowing everything, drinking every last bit of it. When the boy felt like he shot everything, he let go of her ears and pulled his cock out as Carrot coughed on the ground.

"So? How was it?" Momonosuke asked.

"It's salty and sticky; it's not bad, but still not better than carrots. Maybe I can eat the two together!" Carrot answered as she jumped off the ground, standing again as her boobs bounced under Momonosuke's eyes. "Oh, it looks your rod is still so big, does that mean there's still some juice in it? Let's try with some carrots!"

"You know… We can do something even better if you want to,"

"Something better? Alright!"

"I'm happy you are excited, but first, we need to get naked first,"

"N-Naked? Are you sure?" Carrot blushed. Although she was innocent and pure, she was still embarrassed about getting naked in front of someone else.

"Yeah, but you won't regret it. You can still keep your boots if it makes you feel any better,"

"... Alright then," Carrot replied as she slowly took off her cape, then her dress, revealing a black bra and black panties with a picture of a carrot on it. Momonosuke couldn't stop himself from drooling as she finally took off her underwears too, but still kept her boots, which bothered the boy a bit; he didn't show it of course. Her body was quite fit.

He stared at her fur-covered breasts and pussy, the latter almost hidden under all of it. He motioned for her to sat down, which she did, still curious about what they were going to do. Momonosuke climbed on her thighs, then grabbed her boobs and shoved his head between them. Carrot stared at him with raised eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. Meanwhile, the boy was smiling peacefully; her boobs were soft and her fur only made it better. He felt like he was ready to sleep in a very comfortable bed. It wasn't just for her breasts, but for her whole body too. While he was groping her, he noticed her nipples slowly getting harder while she looked flustered. He smirked, then pinched one of them while he licked the other one. Carrot put a hand over her mouth, unable to stop her moan as she didn't even understand why she moaned.

"Now you're licking me?" She inquired. Momonosuke put her nipple in his mouth and sucked it while licking the area around it, ignoring the white fur. Carrot blushed as she moaned again, not understanding what was happening to her body. It was heating up, and her nipples became hard for some reason. Not only that, but her pussy was getting wet. It never happened before, at least she didn't remember it ever did. The boy continued squeezing her boobs as he sucked and massaged them. Carrot silently moaned, her body heat rising up as her blushed deepened. Whatever Momonosuke was doing to her, it felt great! A new sensation she had never felt before. Suddenly, overtook by a new drive, she grabbed the boy by his waist and leaned down. He widened his eyes in surprise as he was slightly lifted upwards. Before he could say anything, Carrot planted her lips on his.

Carrot's tongue forcefully opened his mouth and wriggled around. Of course, after waking from his trance, Momonosuke kissed her back and wrapped his tongue around hers as she did the same to his. He learned how to kiss properly with the help of Robin, but he doubted Carrot ever did it before, so he wasn't how she was so good. Maybe it was instincts? Carrot had her eyes closed as she let her new senses guide her. She could feel a bit of juice was coming out of Momo's cock again as it fell on her belly. It looked like he liked what she was doing. The boy wished to explore every corner of her mouth, just like he did with Robin's. He couldn't help but lick Carrot's upper teeth while he was at it.

After a while, they stopped and left a trail of saliva connect to their mouths as they separated them. Both of them were breathless; however, Carrot was the one who changed the most. Her face was red, and looking at her eyes, she seemed dazed.

"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

"M-My body feels like… it's burning. And… I'm so itchy… What did you do to make me like this? It's like… it's begging for more…" She panted.

"Then I guess I should give it what it wants. Spread your legs," Momonosuke replied as he walked in front of Carrot, who spread her legs as he said so.

Momonosuke smirked at the idea of being able to fuck Mink pussy. He walked closer, then looked at her pink pussy before grabbing his cock and quickly inserting it all the way inside, making Carrot moan again as she felt her insides being stretched. The boy breathed out, barely believing how tight the mink bunny's pussy was. Her insides were nearly crushing his cock just to go back to their original size. He moved his hips back and forth, hitting the back of her womb with each thrust.

"Y-Your thing is… inside me!" She yelled while moaning.

Momonosuke grabbed her by the waist as he laid on her belly, while moving back and forth harder, making her scream out in pain and pleasure. Her body reacted instinctively as she wrapped around him with her legs and arms. The only thing keeping the boy from getting sleepy again was the wet pussy his cock was stuck in.

"I-I don't… know why… But I love this! Don't stop!" She screamed in delight as she drooled on her breasts.

Momonosuke smirked as he felt like he won over her, and went faster as he felt his cock twitching. When he finally felt like he was going to burst, he managed to pull his dick out and come on Carrot's belly, making her fur sticky. However, although he just came, he wasn't over yet, something Carrot noticed as she saw his cock was hard as ever. She didn't say anything and just got on all four while shaking her butt. The young Kozuki looked at her curiously, then saw she had an overly big smile, a very red face and drool all over her face. It looked like she completely controlled by the newfound lust.

He squeezed her butt cheeks, making her giggle. They were just as soft as the rest of her body. Then, he spread her ass hole. It looked pink and dry, which wasn't an issue since his cock was wet thanks to her pussy. He put it in, just like he did before with her other hole, stretching it in a similar way and making her scream in pleasure. Momonosuke gritted his teeth as he could barely put his cock inside because of how tight her hole was. He put a hand on her butt while he grabbed her tail with the other one.

"Please… move hard and fast, Momonosuke," Carrot pleaded.

Momonosuke nodded, ignoring the tightness of her hole, then moved back and forth as hard as he could. Slamming his hips against her butt with each thrust.

"Ah… So good… Ah… My body is so hot I'm burning… I feel like your thing will break me in half… But it's so good!" Carrot moaned as her finger dug the ground and while she gritted her teeth.

Her hormones really turned into another person, Momonosuke realized before feeling his cock ready to burst again.

"I'm coming again!" He screamed in a final thrust as his cum exploded out of his cock right inside Carrot's pink ass hole.

"Your juice is filling up my back hole!" Carrot moaned as she felt his warm semen slowly filling her.

Momonosuke breathed out as he felt some relief that he could empty his balls after all this time, then he glanced down and saw two big carrots on the ground. They must have slipped out of her bag. He smirked as an idea came to his mind. he pulled out his now flaccid dick, and picked up the two carrots before quickly plunging them inside Carrot's butt hole, at the same time, stretching it to its very limits.

For Carrot, she just felt the young boy pull his rod out. And for a second, her hole felt free, even though she enjoyed greatly what they did together. It was a feeling she never knew before, and she wanted to do it again some time. She was sure Momonosuke would like it too. However, she suddenly felt an enormous pain as something huge was pushed inside her ass hole. She screamed while her tongue dangled out of her mouth as she turned around to see what happened. She widened her eyes when she saw two big carrots, more than halfway through, inside her hole.

"Stop! Carrots shouldn't be in a place like that!" She screamed; however, Momonosuke just wriggle them, even pushing them a bit deeper inside. "Don't! My butt hole! It'll be torn apart for real!" She moaned. Finally, the boy saw her squirt as she screamed one last time, coming at last. What he wasn't expecting was for her to clench her butt so hard it crushed apart the carrots right inside her ass.

He stepped back, startled and scared at the fact that this could have been his cock. Meanwhile, Carrot's had her down on the ground as the multiple pieces of carrots fell out of her ass hole with Momonosuke's cum, forming a little puddle. She couldn't stop herself from turning around and crawling towards it, before tasting the cum covered vegetable.

"I was right… It is… better when they're mixed…" She panted as she laid down, trying to catch her breath under Momonosuke's perverted gaze.

"This was great, don't you agree? Can't wait for the next time, right?" Momonosuke asked as Carrot smiled to him.

"Yeah! It was really unique!"

The young boy smiled, that was the second girl to be in his personal harem.


	4. Wanda

**Quick note to ask you something, I was thinking of doing something with Milky (the reindeer mink), too. Would you rather want an entire chapter about her or just a quick cameo?**

**That was all, I'll let you enjoy the chapter now**

Momonosuke sighed happily. Some of the strawhats left a few minutes ago to rescue Sanji, and it looked like Carrot was nowhere to be seen. She must have left with them while nobody was looking. It didn't matter anyway, since she belonged to him now. He wasn't planning on ending it with Robin, Carrot and eventually Nami, of course. He would build a harem that would make his father proud. Being on Zou was a good opportunity since there was a lot of gorgeous females here. He planned on taking a few of them in his harem. The best part was that it would be easy since he was the heir of the Kozuki clan. Why did it matter? Because he was basically the lord of the people living here, and it would be the same in Wano when they'd take down the shogun and Kaido.

He was respected, and most of the minks here would obey his orders, except if it involved something morally questionable. He judged having sex with them wasn't. His current target was Wanda, she was very appealing, and even more so than her fellow mink, Carrot. Maybe because she was mature? Momonosuke got the feeling he liked older women more.

They would depart tomorrow too, for their mission, so he had a limited time. He didn't wait too long, the very instant he had the opportunity to talk to her, he did. He walked to the dog mink, who looked like she was in her thoughts.

"Wanda-san, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, catching her attention.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked as she leaned down and put her hands on her knees.

"It's kind of private. It has something to do with Kaido. I think we should find a comfortable and quiet place,"

"Well, I don't mind, but shouldn't the others know about it, too?"

"They will, but first I have to talk with you. Trust me,"

"Alright, I trust you, Momonosuke-sama. Let's go at my house, we shouldn't be bothered there," She replied with a smile as she walked past him.

They walked for a few minutes, during which Momonosuke spent his time looking at Wanda's boobs and her ass. She was wearing Nami's clothes, which were enough to show her gorgeous body. The young boy also noticed her breasts were bigger than Carrot's. He could only hope Carrot's would grow bigger as she'd age. Finally, they've arrived to Wanda's home, which wasn't special and mostly looked like the other houses. It didn't really stand out. Wanda let him enter as she closed the door behind him.

"So, did you have an information about Kaido that the others didn't know about?" She asked as he looked away with a blush.

"About that… I lied. I didn't want to talk about Wano or anything like that," He admitted as Wanda raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, he spoke again. "I wanted to see you alone because I want to have sex with you," He said without any hesitation. Wanda stepped back with widened eyes, surely not expecting that.

"I-I… Well I'm flattered you think I would be good for you, Momonosuke-sama. It is strange that you think about this at such a young age… I can't acce-" She blushed before getting interrupted again.

"I was phrasing this as an order, you know. And I am the future shogun of Wano," The boy interrupted.

"I must admit, some rulers have a certain number of women to satisfy their needs. And since we don't have that here, I should be the one… I can't disobey your orders, can I?" Wanda blushed as she looked away. She turned around and walked to her bed, before sitting down on it. She took off her cape and threw it on the floor. "I guess we'll do it here… I'm all yours, Momonosuke-sama,"

The boy smiled in delight, barely able to believe he succeeded so easily. He walked to the female mink and climbed on her, sitting on her thighs. He grabbed her boobs, still covered with her bra. Wanda let out a small moan as he squeezed them. He looked at her, unsure of how he was supposed to kiss her with her mouth. However, she leaned down and opened her mouth; for a second he thought she would bite his face off as her teeth touched the two sides of his head, but he suddenly felt her tongue traveling across his lips. He opened his mouth, letting her in. Her tongue was longue, far longer than a human's, but it was soft enough for him to enjoy as it wriggled around in his mouth and wrapped around his own tongue He felt heat overcoming his body as his cock was getting harder the more he groped her breasts and the more their tongues were wrestling together.

For Wanda, just like every mink at a time like this, her body was quickly heating up. It's been a long time since anyone had touched her like that or that kissed her with such passion. Luckily she gets rid of her dog breath every morning. If she didn't, her lord may had been about to puke right now. After a few seconds, Wanda pulled her tongue out, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths.

"Let me please, Momonosuke-sama," Wanda whispered as she licked his ear, softly biting the tip of it. Momonosuke nodded as the dog mink put him on her bed, then took his kimono off. She looked at his hard cock, rised up and pointing at the ceiling, in awe. She grabbed it with her right hand, which was enough to make Momo moan as he felt her soft fur around his manhood. Wanda leaned down as her longue tongue travelled across his balls. The boy breathed out as the mink started stroking his dick while playing with his testicles. Suddenly, she looked at his asshole before grabbing his butt cheeks and spreading it.

"W-What are you doing?!" He asked with his face red from embarrassment.

"My special technique, Momonosuke-sama. I will not only please you, but calso clean your insides," She replied while spreading his back hole more. She opened her mouth and push her tongue deep inside his butt hole.

The boy gritted his teeth as he felt the mink's tongue wriggling inside him. Just as she was doing that, he felt her hot breath on his balls while she stroked his cock again.

"Ah.. Ah… Wanda... " Momonosuke muttered, feeling his cock twitch.

"_Give me your semen, Momonosuke-sama!_" Wanda thought as she moved her hand faster. Suddenly, cum erupted out of the boy's cock, falling on his body, Wanda's hair and her hand. She finally pulled her tongue out and licked the cum on her hand before cleaning the boy's cock.

Momonosuke gulped as she put his still hard dick between her soft breasts, her swimsuit squeezing them together. She used her hand to squeeze them even more before moving her boobs back and forth.

"Your breasts are really comfortable, Wanda… You're going to make me come again…" Momonosuke said.

"Thank you, Momonosuke-sama. I want to make sure I please you, and your veiny cock." Wanda replied as she put the tip of his dick in her mouth, sucking it and wrapping her tongue around it. She was still shocked to do this with the young boy; however, the need to take care of someone's manhood was rising. She hated to admit she always loved sweaty balls and huge cocks. And that was all because of her genes, female dog minks were just sluts.

"I-I'm coming!" Momonosuke exclaimed as came all over her breasts and face.

"Your semen is warm, Momonosuke-sama," Wanda said as she licked away the cum near her mouth. "And salty,"

She stood up and took her top off, showing her pink erected tits surrounded by her orange fur. Then she did the same with her jeans, making the boy drool as he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. Her pussy was already wet.

"Get on all four," Momonosuke said immediately as Wanda obeyed with no hesitation. He smirked as Wanda dangled her butt while climbing on the bed.

Momonosuke crawled behind her, thinking doggystyle was quite appropriate. He grabbed Wanda's butt cheeks and climbed on her ass before getting a hold of her tail, making her moan in the process. Finally, he slowly put his dick in, stretching her hole for it to fit. Wanda moaned again, this time louder. The boy moved back and forth as she moaned in pleasure, feeling his manhood hitting the back of her hole.

Momonosuke felt like his dick was going to melt inside her tight ass hole. Minks were truly special. Wanda sure seemed to enjoy it a lot, it looked like she had a naughty side deep inside her. This suddenly gave Momonosuke an idea. He looked at her big ass and slapped it with all his strength. It made Wanda let out a scream as she gripped the sheets of her bed.

"What are you doing, Momonosuke-sama?" She asked, blushing.

"Well, since you were my dog, I thought I could do whatever I wished. I also order you to call me master from now on," Momonosuke replied.

Before Wanda could anything else, Momonosuke spanked her again, and again, and again, with each thrust of his cock. Wanda moaned before smiling and letting her tongue dangle out of her mouth.

"As you wish, Master! I'm your little dog bitch after all!" Wanda screamed in delight, losing her mind. "I'm so happy that you chose me as your whore, Master! Your cock feels amazing!" She added, feeling her butt cheeks getting hotter as Momonosuke's slaps were getting more painful.

Momonosuke was in awe at Wanda's sudden behavior. He couldn't deny that was turning him on a lot. He moved harder as he felt he was going to come soon.

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he pulled his cock out and came on Wanda's back and her tail. He let go of her and fell on the bed, breathing heavily.

"You covered my back with your noble semen, Master," Wanda smiled before laying on her back and spreading her legs. "Here I am spreading my legs like a good bitch. Please gift my tight and wet pussy with your cock," She added as she used her fingers to spread her pussy.

"If that's what you wish," The boy smirked as he put his hands on her thighs, then put his cock all the way in, making her moan as he hit the back of her womb. Momonosuke moaned, too. Feeling her warm pussy tightened around his manhood, sucking him in.

Wanda breathed heavily as her legs were shaking and quivering. She grabbed the bed's sheets again as the boy carved the form of his cock in her pussy.

"Y-You're so… tight…" Momonosuke muttered.

"Yes… It's been a long time since my pussy hasn't been used like this. Please, move harder, Master! I want you to make me your whore forever!" Wanda replied as her mind was getting blurry; slowly being overcame with her inner lust.

Momonosuke did as she wanted, moving faster and harder to make her his until she dies. That was enough to get him more motivated. All the women that would be added to his harem would belong to him indefinitely. Her wet pussy made his cock slide in and out easier while all he could hear were his soft moans and Wanda's screaming. He felt his cock grow harder, being turned on by the female dog in heat he was fucking.

"I-Im going to come, Wanda!" Momonosuke screamed, which suddenly got Wanda back to her senses.

"W-Wait, Master! Pull it out or else I could get pregnant!" She said as Momonosuke slowed down.

He didn't think about it before. However, having children would only benefit him anyways, even more so if they were strong. His father would be proud of him if he had powerful heirs. Since Wanda was a mink, she was also a warrior. He couldn't imagine how strong his son or daughter would be. It was time to begin his duty as future ruler of Wano.

"No. You'll make me a strong child, so get pregnant, Wanda! Get pregnant!" He replied as he moved back and forth again.

"Ah… Master... I guess I have no choice… Let's come together!" Wanda said as she grabbed him and buried him in her body. Finally, he shot all his load, overflowing her womb and pussy with his semen just as Wanda squirted. Momonosuke's cock finally stopped twitching as he pulled it out, letting his cum flow out of Wanda's pussy. "I am honoured to have received your powerful seed, Master." She said with a smile, feeling his warm milk inside her. However, her eyes widened when she saw Momonosuke's dick was still as hard as they started. "Your manhood is still so hard, Master. You truly are great! Let's take care of it, and we'll make sure you breed me enough," Wanda said as she licked his throbbing limb before tossing Momonosuke on his back. His cock was pointing at the ceiling, ready for someone to ride it. "I can't wait to ride your sword!" Wanda added as she stood above it, suddenly, she crouched down and wrapped her pussy around his powerful dick. "It's inside, my Lord! It's still so hard and warm!"

Momonosuke stared at her as she grabbed his arms and pinned him on the bed, before moving up and down, slamming her ass on his legs as his cock hit the back of her womb. He was expecting her to be a bit like Carrot, but he was wrong, she changed even more! He didn't know if it was because she was dog mink or because she was older, and thus the heat was worse, but she was becoming a real bitch! Which didn't displease him of course. He was just surprised. He also wasn't expecting her to ride him, but it felt good. She had more strength than him, so the way she moved and pushed his cock deep inside her was even better than his thrusts earlier. Wanda leaned down, her tongue dangling out of her mouth while she blushed. Her animal side taking full control of her ass she could think was her master's cock and the pleasure she felt.

Due to her size and Momo's, her breasts were just above his face, bouncing up and down. The boy looked at them in envy, seeing Wanda's tits were hard. As one boob came closer to his face, he didn't hesitate to bite them, keeping them in his mouth as he sucked them. He licked her areola as she drooled on her sheets.

"Ah… Ah… You really breed me… with such passion… Master!" Wanda screamed as she gritted her teeth when she felt her Master's warm semen get shot deep inside her womb. "I'm full again!" She said as she moved her ass up and freed Momonosuke's dick from her pussy.

"You were good, Wanda. One of the best yet…" Momonosuke muttered; however, he still had some energy left. Which was unusual, but then again, he always felt like he was getting more durable as time passed.

"Thank you, Mast-" She started before widening her eyes when she saw the boy's cock was still hard and big. "Y-You're still not done? How can this be?" She inquired as Momonosuke stayed silent.

Suddenly he crawled towards her as she was lying on her back. Without hesitation, he sat on her breasts and pointed his cock at her face. Wanda didn't any more instructions as she grabbed his back put his whole cock in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around. She didn't only taste his cum, but also her pussy juice as his manhood hit the back of her throat. She finally picked up the smell of a man and his cum as the scent invaded her muzzle. It aroused her more; however, she was starting to get tired. She would soon return to her original state of mind, although now was too late to be anything else than Momonosuke's whore.

Momonosuke grabbed Wanda's ears and pulled her face towards him as he moved his hips back and forth, feeling Wanda's long tongue wrap around his cock as her hot breath warmed it up. It wasn't long before he came again, overflowing Wanda's mouth and covering a part of her face. The dog mink breathed heavily, hoping it was over; however, the boy's cock was still hard as ever.

"_H-How? I've always been able to suck anyone dry!_" She thought as Momo put his cock between her breasts.

One hour later

Wanda was laying on her belly, breathless and unable to move because of her tiredness as Momonosuke was fucking her ass hole hard and rough while licking her lower back.

"I-I'm coming!" He said as he shot his final load, filling her now stretched ass hole. He pulled his dick out, which slowly became flaccid. "Ah… Ah...I'm done. Did you like it?" He asked, still not noticing Wanda was close to passing out.

"It was fantastic, Master. I hope you will fuck my bitch pussy again, but… I'm really in need of sleep right now…" She replied.

"That's alright. I'll see you later, and don't forget you're my woman now!" He said as he dressed up and walked to the door to leave.

Meanwhile, Wanda still lied in the same position, cum dripping from both of her holes.


End file.
